


Asking for Advice?

by DietCokeofEvil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DietCokeofEvil/pseuds/DietCokeofEvil
Summary: My prompt was #37.  Walk up to him and ask for advice.Hermione has a crush on Draco and can't figure out how to let him know.  Enter Molly Weasley and her sneaky placement of the "129 ways to find a husband" and nervy friend Theo prodding her to try out one of the suggestions...





	Asking for Advice?

"So you're really into him then?"  Theo looked doubtfully at Hermione, who blushed.  "My best mate, whom I've known since we were in nappies.  Draco Malfoy."  Hermione didn't respond.  "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

Hermione punched Theo on the arm.  "Shut it."  She was so out of her element at the moment, and Theo's teasing wasn't helping.  "I knew I shouldn't have said anything."  She got up to leave, but Theo grabbed her wrist and pulled her to sit back down.  "Forget it, Theo.  This was a dumb idea."

"No, it's not," said Theo.  "You haven't been out in ages, ever since your dumbass ex cheated on you.  We've got the gala coming up next month…" He trailed off, leaving the conclusion to be obvious.

"Don't remind me," said Hermione.  "Molly has been after me for weeks to find a date.  She's been trying to push Ronald back on me, but I'll never trust him again.  She keeps reminding me that I'm not getting any younger.  She's even leaving magazine articles for me to read.  Look at this one."  She pulled a magazine out of her bag and threw it on the table.  "129 ways to get a husband," she snorted.  "I'd rather be single the rest of my life than take any advice out of that."

Theo pulled the magazine towards him and started reading, looking up at Hermione in dismay.  "Read obituaries to look for eligible widowers?  Really?  What the hell is a convertible?"

"It's a car," said Hermione, distracted as she poured dressing on her salad. 

"Well, I know you're not afraid to be associated with me," boasted Theo, "even though I am prettier than you, but I don't think my leftovers will be interested.  You lack the…essential parts."  He kept perusing the list while Hermione ate her salad.  "This is from 1958.  No self-respecting wizard would fall for half of the tripe."

"I know," sighed Hermione.  "Should I ask him?"

"No," said Theo.  "Draco is still pretty old-fashioned, and he believes the man should do the asking."  Theo shook his head.  "I've tried to talk him out of that, but no dice."  Theo perused the list again.  "Here.  Ask him for advice.  Ask him for help on what to wear to the Gala- Merlin knows you need the help."  Hermione frowned at his comment.  She wasn't THAT bad.  "Seriously Hermione.  You're a good friend, but your fashion sense is a little well…frumpy.  Draco has attended loads of these parties.  He'll love to help you pick something out."

Hermione thought about it.  "Well, why can't you help me?"

"Hermione, love."  Theo's tone was patient.  "I'm trying to give you an in so you can drop some hints to Draco to ask you.  If I help you find a dress, how are you going to do that?  Honestly, how did you get top grades again?"

"By paying attention to my studies instead of fashion, apparently," said Hermione. "This will never work."

"Won't know until you try," said Theo.  "Now after lunch, go ask him to help you, before you lose your nerve."  Hermione worked in the same department as Draco and had for the last few years.  They had buried the hatchet before Draco started working in her department, and having to work on the same projects had formed a friendship of sorts, and that was before Hermione helped him get out of his arranged engagement by acting has his solicitor.  He, in turn, had helped her with the legalities her split with Ronald.  They weren't married, but they were living together and had to negotiate who got what when they split up, and Hermione was not allowed to represent herself. Over time, they became more friendly to each other, especially after they had gotten glimpses of each other's lives, and Hermione eventually developed a crush on her former nemesis.  Only Theo had figured it out, and he kept pushing her to do something about it, but Hermione kept putting it off.  What would someone like Draco Malfoy ever see in her?  While she knew he respected her, and no longer believed in blood purity, that was a far cry from ever sullying his family tree with anything less than a pureblood, even if it hadn't been Astoria Greengrass.  "Maybe I'm better off not knowing."

Theo gave her a look and waved her away.  "You're not asking him to marry you, just to pick out a dress.  You two have been friends for a while.  You know he'll help you.  After that, it's on the two of you."

"Ugh.  Fine." Hermione got up and threw the remainders of her lunch out before heading back to her floor.  She made it to her office, and after dithering back and forth for a bit, headed to Draco's office and knocked on his door, entering after hearing him call out.

"Granger, need something?"  Draco was sitting at his desk, writing on a pad of paper, a large legal tome opened in front of him.

"Er…yes… that is…I was wondering…about the Gala next month…" Hermione swallowed and continued.  "I was hoping that you could maybe help me find a dress?"

Draco's eyebrows shot up.  "Me? Why me?"

"Well," replied Hermione. "You've been going to events like this all your life, and I always feel like I'm wearing the wrong thing.  I believe the word Theo used was ‘frumpy'…" she trailed off, blushing.

"So why doesn't Theo help you then?" asked Draco.

"He doesn't do women's fashion, or so he says," said Hermione.  "He recommended you.  Ginny is out with the Harpies on an extended tour, and I don't really have any other female friends, aside from Luna and well…"

"You don't want to go to the Gala looking like a thrift store threw up on you?"

"Well…yes," admitted Hermione. 

Draco laughed.  "Completely understandable," he said.  "Fine.  I'll help you.  I'll set up an appointment with Madame Twilfitt and let you know when it is."

"Thanks, Draco."

………

A few days later, Hermione and Draco headed over the Twilfitt and Tattings and greeted Madame Twilfitt.  "We need a dress for the Ministry Gala," said Draco.  Madam Twilfitt looked Hermione over with a critical eye.

"Miss Granger, you've never been to see me before," declared Madame Twilfitt.  "Where have you been getting your dresses?"

"Er…Madam Malkins…" confessed Hermione. She had heard of Twilfitt and Tattings of course, but always thought it was for the snooty crowd, given how Mrs. Malfoy had mentioned it during sixth year. 

Madame Twilfitt tutted.  "Well, Madame Malkin is good for Hogwarts robes and everyday wear of course, but dress robes…well…my dear, she is a little lacking on fashion sense."  She had Hermione stand on a box and pulled out a measuring tape, which like Ollivander's sprang to work on its own as the numbers were written down.  While that was going on, Madame Twilfitt walked appraisingly around Hermione, muttering to herself.  "Lovely little figure to be sure.  Red would be a good color…maybe a lovely sage green…" Hermione glanced over at Draco, who was leaned against the wall, smirking at her.  "I'm going to go get some dresses for you.  Wait here, my dear," said Madame Twilfitt as she walked away. 

"Feel like the prize turkey on display yet?"  Draco pushed himself up off the wall and walked over.  "Just wait until she gets the dresses."  He saw Hermione's look of panic.  "Don't worry- no one else will be coming in.  Evenings are by appointment only, and you can't see in the windows.  So what are you looking for?"

"Um…I don't know," said Hermione.  "Just…something different."

"Looking to let a certain someone see what they lost, or want to show him you don't care?"  Hermione looked at Draco in confusion.  "Come now, Granger," he continued.  "He's going to be there, you realize."

"I hadn't thought about it," said Hermione.  "I guess he is going to be there isn't he?"

"Does that bother you?"

Hermione thought about it for a few seconds.  "I don't think so," she said.  "I haven't spoken with him since we signed the papers releasing the flat, and I feel more indifferent about it more than anything.  I just want to look nice, I guess."

"Well, I can help you do that," declared Madame Twilfitt as she strode forward carrying several dresses.  She hung the dresses around Hermione so she could see each one. 

"Try this one," said Draco.  He pointed at a clingy navy blue halter style dress that had an embellished neckline and a slit up the side.  Hermione looked at the dress apprehensively.  She would never have chosen anything like this for herself at all; it was way too…everything. "You asked me to help you Granger, and this is the one I think you should try.  Are you going to trust me or not?"

"I'm not even sure how to put it on," said Hermione.  She fingered the delicate fabric.  It was a beautiful dress and moderately priced. 

"I'll help you, dear," said Madame Twilfitt.  She took the dress and ushered Hermione into the fitting room, leaving Draco to take a seat and wait.  He was still surprised she had asked him to do this, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.  When Theo sent a Patronus and told him that Hermione was going to ask for his "help," and to not be a prat and help her, he knew his chance had come, and he wasn't going to waste it.

Madame Twilfitt came out of the fitting room a little later, a beaming smile on her face as Hermione followed behind, looking self-conscious.  She stood on the platform again as Madame flittered around her making adjustments.  "What do you think?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.  She felt like she was wearing a costume, but she felt comfortable in it, and maybe even beautiful.

Draco had been lost in his thoughts when he heard her ask how she looked and he looked up at her, his eyes widening in appreciation.  It was perfect for her.  It clung to all the right places and accentuated her shoulders and neck.  "I…wow…"

"He's speechless dear," said Madame Twilfitt.  "And I think he's right.  This dress was made for you."

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror again and squared her shoulders.  Well…in for a knut… "Fine, I'll take it," said Hermione. 

………

"It's a bit late for dinner," said Hermione.  "Would you like to come back to my place for some tea?"

"Sure," said Draco.  He wasn't quite ready for the evening to end but hadn't been quite sure how to keep it going.  Tea at her place sounded ideal.  They reached her flat and Draco looked around while they walked to the kitchen.  It was a cozy little flat, with many bookshelves and comfy, squashy furniture that was built for curling up with a book.  Her cat, Crookshanks was curled up in a chair, and he looked at them sleepily before continuing his pre-bedtime nap. 

"So," said Hermione, as she puttered around with the teakettle, "What are your plans for the gala?"

"Same old same old, I suppose," shrugged Draco.  "Unlike you ladies, a bloke can wear the same dress robes every year, and no one pays attention."

"Are you taking anyone?"  Hermione hoped she sounded casual when she asked.  She felt like an idiot but didn't know how to find out otherwise.

"Not sure yet," said Draco.  "Mother wants me to accompany the daughter of one of her friends, but I'd rather not.  She's a vacant-headed ninny, and I'd prefer to go with someone I can have a conversation with beyond the weather."

"Oh," said Hermione.  "I suppose that's understandable."

"What about you?" asked Draco.  "You never mentioned if you have a date."

"I don't," said Hermione.  "I'll probably be the third wheel to Harry and Ginny.  They're still upset with Ron at the moment."  The kettle whistled, and Hermione took it off the stove.  "Earl Grey or Chamomile?  I also have a lovely green tea with lemongrass and mint- it's my favorite."

"I'll have that then," said Draco.  He watched as she pulled a mug down from the cabinet and then looked for another one.

"Blast! Who put those other mugs up so high?"  Hermione had only used the one and had never paid attention to where the other mugs were located.  Harry must have stuck them up there when he helped her unpack.  She felt Draco come up behind her and watched as he plucked a mug from the top shelf and put it on the counter.  He didn't move away afterward, lingering in her space, and wondering if he should just up and kiss her.  Merlin knew he wanted to.  Before he could lose his nerve, placed his hand on her cheek and brushed his lips against hers before pulling away to see her reaction.

Seeing the shocked look on her face, he blushed.  "Was that too presumptuous of me?  I've wanted to do that for a while."  Hermione didn't say anything, but she grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him in, kissing him back.  It was everything he had wanted, and more, and he deepened the kiss, his tongue meeting hers as she moved her arms to circle his neck.  He broke off the kiss but rested his forehead against hers.  Neither one wanted to pull away yet and break the closeness they had both been wanting for so long.  Draco leaned in and kissed her again, happy that she so readily responded to him. 

"I've wanted to as well," whispered Hermione.  She bit her lip but did not feel embarrassed about her admission since it was apparent that Draco felt the same way, but she didn't know what to do next except enjoy the closeness. 

"How long?" asked Draco. 

"Since you helped me with my split from Ron," admitted Hermione.  She hesitated and then continued.  "At first, I thought it was because it had well…been a while, and because I was lonely and hurting, but I missed you after spending time together."  Draco and Hermione had spent quite a bit of time going over papers and proposals and having lunch together at that time, and she often had to stop herself from just stopping by his office, not wanting to appear too needy.

"Me too," said Draco.  The difference between Hermione’s reaction to her broken relationship and Astoria’s reaction to their cancelled engagement had been like night and day, and Draco had found himself thinking more and more about Hermione as time went on.  He took her hand and led her back to her living room to sit on the couch.  "I…" He didn't know how to begin.  "It's not too soon for you is it?"

Hermione studied him for a moment.  "I'm ready to move on if that's what you're thinking," she said.  "I've been for a while. I just…didn't have the nerve I guess."

"I thought about asking you to dinner, but I wasn't sure if you'd say yes," said Draco.  "Would you like to?"

"I'd love to," said Hermione.  They smiled at each other, almost shyly.

"I'd also like to accompany you to the Gala if you'd like to, that is," continued Draco. "I know I've seen the dress and all, but I can't wait to see it on you and have you on my arm to show off."

"I'd like that," said Hermione.  "I'm sure you'll be just as show-off-able?" She looked lost for the right word, and Draco laughed and kissed her again.

………

Draco swallowed as Hermione stepped out of her bedroom, her wrap and clutch in her hand, and looking stunning.  The dress clung to her figure and showed off her tanned skin to perfection, and her hair was tamed into a smooth chignon.  She was elegance personified just as he knew she would be.  "You look…radiant," he finally stammered out. 

Hermione smiled.  "Thank you, Draco.  You looked extremely dashing."  It was true.  Draco's tuxedo was perfectly cut for him, and his robes over it set off his grey eyes, turning them a stormy, intense color that took Hermione's breath away.  Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry case.

"I know we haven't been together that long, but I saw this and couldn't resist," he said as he opened the case.  Inside was a brilliant sapphire bracelet that matched her dress perfectly.  Draco removed the bracelet from the box and fastened it around Hermione's wrist, kissing the inside of her wrist when he had finished.

"Draco…" breathed Hermione.  "You didn't…"

"I know I didn't," said Draco.  He kept her hand in his.  "It's high time you were spoiled a little.  You never ask for anything.  You never drop hints, and always insist on paying your share.  If it makes you feel better, this is from my family vault.  I've really enjoyed spending time with you the last few weeks, and I want you to know that I'm serious about you."

"Serious?" Hermione looked at the bracelet.

"I want you to be my girlfriend," said Draco.  "I've considered you that since day one, but we've never put a label on it.  I want to do that. I want to consider having a future with you."

"Even though…"Hermione started.  "It doesn't matter to you that I'm not…"

"No," said Draco.  "I don't even want you to say it.  It might matter to my mother, but in the end, she'll learn to accept it, now that my father isn't around to influence her.  So would you?  Be my girlfriend?"

"Of course," said Hermione.  She threw her arms around Draco and kissed him.  "Thank you for the lovely gift."  Draco ran his arms up and down her back, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin under his fingers.

"I'd love to stay here and keep you to myself," said Draco.  "But we must make an appearance."  He took her arm in his and headed for the floo.

………

The ballroom was gorgeous, as it always was for these affairs.  Hermione looked around, a little nervously, not sure what Harry and Ginny's reaction would be to her escort.  They had kept their budding relationship under wraps, and since they had made it official before they left for the gala, neither Hermione or Draco saw any reason to hide it anymore.  Hermione knew that while Harry and Draco were not friends, they had made their peace over the years, but that didn't mean that he would readily accept his best friend dating his childhood nemesis very easily.  Ginny was her own person, and Hermione knew she would be okay with it and would insist on details immediately, and Hermione hoped that it would help Harry accept it. Draco kept her arm in his as they strode through the room, ignoring the stares and whispers they heard around them.

"Hermione?"  Ginny's eyes were wide as Hermione turned and smiled at her.  "You look so…so…amazing!" Ginny breathed as she took in Hermione's dress.  Her eyes followed over and noticed who was standing with her.  "You're here with Malfoy?"

"We've been seeing each other since last month," said Hermione.  She smiled up at Draco, who had his on the small of her back, and he smiled down at her. 

Ginny stepped in closer.  "This isn't a "get back at Ron" thing is it?"  She kept her voice quiet, but Hermione could practically see her jumping in excitement.  "Because he's brought that slag with him tonight.  She's dressed like a streetwalker."

"No," said Hermione.  "Well…" she reconsidered.  "I won't deny that I hope he sees what he's missing, but Draco and I are serious about each other."

Ginny studied the two of them critically.  "Well, I have to say, as much as I loved you and Ron together, you and Malfoy are a much better fit.  As long as he treats you right."

"No complaints so far," said Hermione.  "Do you think Harry will be mad?  You're not mad?"

"I wish you had talked to me about it before tonight," said Ginny.  "But that's just because you're my best friend and I'm hurt you didn't confide in me."

"Does it help to say that I wanted to, but you were gone training most of the time?" asked Hermione.  "I would have told you if you had been here."

"I suppose you're right," said Ginny.  "That dress is stunning.  I've never seen you wear something like it before."

"I had a little help," said Hermione, glancing at Draco. 

Ginny nodded approvingly and took Hermione's arm.  "Come sit at our table.  Ron won't sit with us because we don't like his bint girlfriend."  Ginny ushered Hermione over to their table, Draco still with his hand on Hermione's back.  Harry ended up looking at Hermione and Draco appraisingly for a moment before shrugging and turning back to his conversation with Neville. It surprised both Hermione and Draco, but they were glad that he was going to take it well. 

…….

"I may have run into Harry and mentioned something," admitted Draco as he danced with Hermione.  "I didn't think he would cause a scene, but I didn't want him blindsided either.  He's very protective of you, you know.  I hope you don't mind."

"I'm surprised," said Hermione.  "What did he say?"

"Almost the same thing that Potterette said," said Draco.  "He may have threatened to remove my bollocks with a rusty implement if I hurt you."  Hermione laughed.

"What the hell is this?" The couple turned to see a furious Ron Weasley staring at them.  "Get your filthy hands off her Malfoy."  He reached for Hermione and attempted to pull her away from Draco.

"Knock it off Ronald," hissed Hermione, pulling her arm away from him.  "This is none of your concern.  Leave us alone."

"Us?"  Ronald stared at the two of them.  "Are you together?  You'd really go with him and not take me back?"

"I wasn't aware that was an option," said Hermione, her eyes narrowing.  "Not that it matters.  Draco makes me happy.  I'd never take you back in a million years."  Hermione reached for Draco's hand and intertwined their fingers.  "Draco has been a better boyfriend in the short time we've been together than you ever were.  He's interested in what I have to say, and we can have intelligent conversations.  Now if you'll excuse us, I'd like to continue my dance with my boyfriend before we leave for the evening."  She turned away from Ron, leaving him red-faced behind her as she and Draco danced away.

"Early evening, Granger?" Draco grinned at Hermione.  "Can't wait to get me alone then?"

"Actually yes," said Hermione.  "We've made our appearance, had dinner, made pleasantries with everyone we needed to.  I see no reason to stay any longer.  I'd like to have you to myself." Draco smiled and spun her around once before dipping her, and then led her to the exit.

………

Draco apparated the two of them into his flat and immediately backed Hermione into the wall, crashing his lips onto hers.   "You look so fucking edible," he growled as he nipped along her jawline before taking her earlobe in his teeth.  "I've wanted you for so long.  Are you sure?"

Hermione gasped as he found the spot below her ear that made her go weak.  "More than ready."  She felt Draco's hand fumbling with the clasp at the neck of her dress and his mouth following along the path as the top of her dress was peeled away from her body.  Before she realized what was happening, Draco pulled her along toward his bedroom, removing his robes and jacket as they went and she started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.  She had often fantasized about what he looked like, knowing he kept himself in shape, and she could hardly believe she was finally getting the chance to see it for herself.  They stood for a moment taking each other in, even though both were still half clothed before Draco reached over to help Hermione remove the rest of her dress, allowing it to fall at her feet. 

He ran his hand lightly over her skin. "You're so beautiful," he whispered as he continued to explore her curves.  Hermione removed his shirt and trailed her fingers along the muscles in his chest and abdomen, before reaching in to run her tongue lightly over his nipple, smiling as he gasped at the feeling.  His last few partners had been rather…passive, and it turned him on that Hermione was being more active in their play.  His eyes roved over her nearly naked body, clad only in her lacy thong, which matched the color of her dress. He kissed her again, his tongue entering her mouth and swirling against hers, his arms circling her waist and drawing her close so he could feel her breasts against his broad chest. He ran his hands down her back, feeling her muscles play against his fingers, groaning as he felt her hand at the fastenings of his pants.  He helped her pull his pants down, releasing his hardened member into Hermione's hand.  She pumped his cock a few times before pushing him to sit on the bed.  She knelt before him, taking his cock in her mouth, Draco groaning as he leaned back, relishing the feeling of her mouth on his engorged member.  She had her hand on the base of his cock, moving it in time with her lips.  He could feel her tongue swirling around his head, lapping at the pre-cum that had started to gather.  She moaned against him as she sucked him, her head bobbing up and down on him.  He ran his fingers through her hair as she sucked on his cock, gently stopping her after a little while and pulling her up, so she straddled him.

Kissing her again, he ran his thumbs over her nipples, feeling her gasp against his mouth.  He rolled her over, pushing her further up on the bed.  Hermione lifted her hips, allowing Draco to remove her underwear after he finished removing his pants.  He crawled up her body, latching his lips around her nipple as his fingers separated her damp folds, rubbing against her clit.  She cried out as his fingers expertly found her pleasure center, thrusting inside of her as she bucked against his hand.

He kept his fingers on her as he moved down, his tongue finding her nub and flicking against it.  He groaned against her as he listened to her mewling in pleasure, his tongue alternating with his thrusting fingers. He wanted every inch of her that night, and he attacked her core relentlessly as she writhed under him, crying his name.  One final thrust of his tongue brought her over the edge, and she came with a cry, her fingers gripping his hair as she bucked against him.

He crawled up to her again, kissing her deeply before whispering to her "Are you ready?"  She spread her legs for him, pulling him on top of her.  He looked into her eyes as he slid inside of her, feeling her delicious heat around him as he hilted inside of her.  "Merlin, so tight," he groaned. He stayed still on top of her for a moment just getting used to the feeling of her tight channel surrounding him before he began with shallow thrusts inside of her.  His lips found her nipple again as he moved inside of her, her hips coming to meet his thrusts as they came faster and more powerful.  He felt her hand grab his ass, trying to pull him deeper and he tried to oblige her by pulling out and slamming as deeply into her as he could, listening to her cry out as he ground against her.

Grinning, he effortlessly flipped them over, so Hermione was on top.  She looked at him with such desire in her eyes that he had to raise himself up and press her against him as she rode him.  He ran his hands up her back and took her nipple in his mouth, Hermione gasping in pleasure as his tongue flicked against her hard peak.  He was getting close- her tightness pulsing around him as their thrusts met each other.  His thumb found her clit and pressed against it, whispering to her how close he was because of her tight cunt and that he wanted her to come again.  "Come for me, Hermione," he moaned as he pressed against her slick folds.  Feeling him completing her and his fingers against her clit pushed her to climax again, and she came, screaming his name as she thrust against him.  Hearing her pleasure sent a bolt of arousal straight to his core, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her steady as he came, spilling his seed inside of her, crying out as he stuttered against her.  She collapsed against him, both of them panting and covered in sweat.  They sat like that against each other; their foreheads pressed together for a moment before Draco muttered a cleaning and contraceptive spell. They cleaned themselves up and crawled under the covers, their arms going around each other.

"That was…," started Draco, trying to find the words.

"Intense," finished Hermione.  They laughed breathlessly, both in agreement with the observation.  It had been a beautiful night, and they looked to have a great future together, and Hermione couldn't be happier about it.  Even though she knew Theo would be insufferable about the fact that his idea worked,  she had to admit that asking for advice had been the best thing she could ever have done.

 

Fin.


End file.
